


She Wept

by TwilightDweller



Series: Cinders to Ashes [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDweller/pseuds/TwilightDweller
Summary: After the devastating defeat at the hands of Kralkatorrik the ex pact commander thinks back on what all shes lost to the dragons.
Series: Cinders to Ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025773
Kudos: 2





	She Wept

She wept.

She wept, like she has several times before.

For the loss of her mentor,

For the loss of her love,

For the loss of her innocence,

And now for the loss of her daughter.

She should have known that nothing she could do would have changed Aurene’s visions. She should have known that they wouldn't win. She should have known that a handful of hastily made weapons and a small squadron of soldiers wouldn't be able to take down a dragon. Especially when it took armies to take down the other two.

But that’s the funny thing, somewhere in the back of her mind she did know. She knew she would lose everything she cared about once more, but she held onto that little sliver of hope that maybe it would work, maybe Glint knew something they didn't know. She hoped that with all the things she overcame this would be another triumph. 

But it wasn't, and now all the people that relied on her are just as broken and hopeless as she is because she had to tell them all the truth. That she didn’t know what the next step was, even though all she really wanted to tell them was that she wanted to give up, she didn't want to be the great Commander anymore, she didn't want to save the world, or kill dragons anymore. 

Truth is she wanted to give up along time ago, she wanted to give up everything after she had to ram a sword right through Trahearne's heart to save everyone from Mordremoth. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. The only reason she was even fighting the dragons was because of him. He believed she could achieve great things and help the world. He believed in her when she didn’t believe in herself.

When she was just the blind commander trying to command men and none would listen for fear she would get them killed. Or when she had to gather the nations leaders in a landsmeet to tell them they needed to band together to fight Mordremoth instead of fighting their own battles. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. But what did she get for all her hard work? For gathering the leaders, and recruiting the armies and making allies. Death. 

She almost got away with it, she almost left when she gave up her role of Commander of the Pact, but duty once again came for her and she became leader of Dragons Watch, and was tasked with protecting the innocent once again. Except this time, that innocence came in the form of Aurene, her sweet Aurene. Glint’s Scion. She might not have been borne from her own womb, she wasn't even human, but she loved Aurene as her own from the first time she set eyes on her. 

She chose to keep fighting from that point on for her. To make a world for her. That's why she went against a god she used to seek strength and guidance from. Why she took down a lich. And why she died, was all for her. 

And now she has nothing.

That is why she is holed up in a dusty old room in Divinity's reach, full of books and notes on Orr, and little dried up flowers and burnt out candles. It reminds her of the one time she had everything. Hope and love and a future that seemed bright and happy. A time she wished she could go back to. 

But now all she has is this empty room.


End file.
